


[Fandomstuck] The Ten People Who Don't Get Along But Are Forced to Live Together (What else am I supposed to call this???)

by ViableSourceMaterial



Category: Fandomstuck - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom, Homestuck, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViableSourceMaterial/pseuds/ViableSourceMaterial
Summary: Homestuck just got shoved into a house with nine other randomly selected fandoms. They eventually, begrudgingly, began to learn to get along. But it was a slow process.





	

Homestuck was a bit excited to finally be free of Hussie's grip in that old house filled with technicolor crayon-texture shitpost comics. How did Hussie even manage to create Homestuck in the first place? However, scanning the list of his new housemates, he wasn't all that enthused.

  * Homestuck
  * Hetalia
  * Supernatural
  * Doctor Who
  * Sherlock
  * MLP (My Little Pony)
  * Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V
  * Okami
  * Creepypasta
  * [Creator] Verdana/ViableSourceMaterial/ispikedthedrinks



He didn't recognize any of these fandoms, nor that creator. Not going good so far.

 

Meanwhile, Hetalia had just dropped by, noticing the gray-skinned black-haired teen in the black t-shirt observing the resident list. He took notice of the teen's visible disappointment. Maybe he was just confused on who some of their new housemates were?

* * *

Homestuck had swiftly claimed the first room in the hallway, on the first floor. There were all ten bedrooms, lined up neatly in a row, in the hallway. Bathrooms and things were on the other side. The basement also served as a bunker, perhaps for some of the more dangerous fandoms. The living room was gigantic, filled with a soft white carpet, and after unpacking in record speed, Homestuck had dashed around the house, confirming the location of everything, before sitting down on one of the couches, relaxing. He didn't seem up for introductions at the current moment, so Hetalia left him be.

Meanwhile, the third resident had just arrived seconds ago and was observing the new resident list. He didn't know who this "Creepypasta" was, but he sounded a hell of a lot like a demon. He walked inside, jumping at the sight of this  _demon_ on the couch.

Homestuck had shifted to a laying position and appeared asleep.

Supernatural pulled out some salt and threw it all over Homestuck. "Begone demon!"

"I am not a demon!" Homestuck snarled, leaping from the couch and rushing towards Supernatural. Suddenly, a new appearance in the doorway made everyone freeze.

(Image not by me)

"Oh, hello. I suppose you two must be Homestuck and Supernatural, judging from these?" He held up a- wait, was that a residential list  _with pictures_? Where did  _that_ come from?

"Who are you?" Hetalia asked, entering the room.

"I am Arc-V." He said, putting away the photos. Nobody questioned the strange device on his arm.

Homestuck awkwardly removed himself from Supernatural as Arc-V went to find himself a room. Instead of picking the fourth one, the next in line, he picked the fifth one. Nobody questioned this.

Okami entered the room just then, in her beautiful wolf form. They stared, and their eyes drifted toward the sun-disc floating above her back. "Is that thing on  _fire_?" Homestuck asked.

"Demon." Supernatural concluded.

Supernatural, it's not a demon!" Hetalia replied.

Okami shifted form in front of them, changing into her human form. "I apologize, it was more convenient to travel in the form of a beast."

"So you must be Okami." Arc-V said, walking back into the room.

"Indeed I am, unstable one."

"You must have incredible insight to see such."

"Why thank you."

Hetalia interrupted, saying, "I was searching the kitchen and I found this," she said, holding up what appeared to be a spice roulette, "so, does anyone want to claim  _one_ of the holders?" It had ten holders, apparently one for each of them. Supernatural immediately claimed one of the holders for his salt. Homestuck, however, went to search the rest of the kitchen. He came back with a jar filled with honey. "This is mind honey," he said, holding up the jar, "and under no circumstance is anyone with psychic powers allowed to eat this."

"Why not?" Hetalia inquired.

"Just under no circumstance."

"Well, ok..."

A few minutes later, Homestuck had returned to the couch he was sitting on previously, Supernatural took the seat farthest away from him, Arc-V sat down on the couch with Homestuck, Okami had sat down on the couch next to Hetalia, who had chosen the couch directly to the right of Supernatural. The sixth resident arrived just then. 

She was a brunette with her hair up in a ponytail. Her bluish-greenish-grayish eyes scanned the living room, before she said, "Hi! I'm Verdana. I'll have you know I'm a fan of all of you except Hetalia and Supernatural-"

"Why not me?" Supernatural exclaimed incredulously.

"Well, it's because I haven't gotten around to you yet. If you'd let me finish, I would've said that I'm too busy writing for Arc-V over here. And tomorrow's Sunday, so... yeah. Well, I'm gonna go get situated, so I'll get back to you in a bit." She scampered off to Room 6.

 


End file.
